Turning the Tables
by xOxx
Summary: James dominates Hogwarts as a star Quidditch player and master prankster. However his methods of intimidation do not sit right with the schools captivating Head Girl, Lily Evans. Does she have the ability to tame the talented womanizer?


_So this story was previously posted by me as my first ever written one-shot. But I felt the need to re submit it and tidy up some of the language.. Still very smutty though so it earns its M rating_

* * *

><p>The wooden door gradually opened with a resounding creak, as a young woman cautiously crossed the threshold into the vast room beyond. Her gaze fell upon the copious amount of glittering taps, framing a considerably large bath, the size of a small pool. Her sparkling emerald green eyes then scoped the room nervously, and fell upon the serene image of a mermaid, snoozing on a rock. She let out a deep sigh. It was very unfortunate she could not enjoy this very unique bathing experience as she usually did, for the fear that she would be found.<p>

Without a second thought, the young woman began stripping off, first discarding her robes and wand, then the attire she was obligated to wear underneath: the dull grey, pleated skirt, her white collar shirt and tie, and her leather school shoes and socks. Clad only in her pale blue lingerie, she began running the gemmed taps, each with their own function. From one came water of perfect temperature, from another, a cascade of large bubbles, and from another, a thin stream of colored, perfumed water. The magical bath was quick to fill. Soon she was removing all under garments and her hair from the messy bun at the base of her scalp and sliding into the warm water. Her feet barely scraped the bottom.

The bathroom scenery was nothing short of beautiful. The dim light cast from the numerous candles was bouncing off the tiled walls. The different colored jewels situated on top of the taps were glinting at her, and the beautiful mermaid, in her gentle slumber, added another stunning element. All anticipation of getting caught evaporated. The girl slowly allowed herself to sink below the water, dampening her long, auburn locks. As she resurfaced, coated in the beautiful scents the water produced, she decided to fiddle with more of the taps. She made her way across to the opposite edge of the large bath and selected an emerald green colored tap, the same color as her almond-shaped eyes. From it gushed little grains of sparkling pink bath salt. She smiled, turning the tap off and moving on to its neighbor. From this one spilled strawberry scented body wash. She turned it off also. She then turned to a sapphire encrusted tap. She slowly turned it. What resulted was not a thing of beauty to enhance her bathing experience. In fact, what spilled forth inspired the complete opposite. It was Muck. Filthy, brown, thick muck, slowly dribbling into the pool. She cringed, as she tried to impede the flow of mud.

"_Shit_!" She hissed, turning the tap rapidly to no effect. Her eyes widened in shock, realizing the mud would not stop. Desperate for a solution she quickly began turning on other taps, attempting to drown out the mud, but, to her immense displeasure, more mud cascaded from them.

"Damn it!" The frantic young woman exclaimed, turning the taps with all her might. The mud would not stop.

She had to get her wand. Abandoning her attempts to turn off the taps, she quickly swam to the edge of the pool, and away from the cultivating mud. She was about to jump out when a young man with untamable raven hair abruptly appeared near the edge of the water. She let out a husky squeal. He pressed a finger to his lips to entice silence.

"Evening Lily," the handsome young man then greeted in that deep harmonic voice of his, a smirk playing across his face making him look exceedingly arrogant.

"Shit James, you scared me," Lily breathed; lowering herself into the water so she was completely blocked from his view. "What are you doing in here this late?"

"Checking up on you," James replied. "Making sure you hadn't drowned."

"James," Lily hissed. "You shouldn't be here."

"And you should?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

Lily fell silent. "Get out James."

"Not until you tell me why you weren't at patrols," James stated simply, as he casually leant against the wall.

"Mind your own business," Lily said fiercely.

"Lily, haven't you learned anything at all?" James asked. "Be nice, or I won't play nice. And besides, it is my business. I had to stand in an empty corridor for an hour without anything to distract me."

"Okay, I'm sorry I missed patrols. It's just that last night I stayed up until like one o'clock finishing off my homework and then fell asleep when I was supposed to join you," Lily said.

"And then you also missed bath time so you thought you would come in here and get clean?"

Lily simply shrugged and nodded.

"Well it didn't work very well," James sniggered.

"What are yo- No!" Lily screamed, as she looked down and realized the mud had completely filled the bathtub, to the point where it was almost overflowing. "James, get out please, so I can!"

"Aw c'mon Evans, don't be shy," James said scornfully. "Your clothes are just over here."

"Potter, you are such an asshole to me all the time!" Lily spat angrily.

"What?" James yelped in mock horror. "Me an asshole? Never."

"Well can you at least get rid of this mud?" Lily pleaded, her eyes wide with desperation.

James surveyed Lily's adorable face, specked with mud. He would normally submit to her wishes after witnessing that look, but under the current circumstances, he chose to let her suffer a little while longer.

"You'd better hurry and get out or you'll be a brunette soon," James sneered.

"Please James at least pass me my wand," Lily said.

"Too much effort."

"Well fucking use yours!" Lily said in frustration.

"Well I may have been able to play around with the plumbing, but who says I know how to get rid of the mud?" James enquired, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Y-you did this? Oh I should've known," Lily growled. "You wait James till I get out. I'll-"

"You'll what, Evans?" James teased. "Call me a bunch of names, give me a slap across the face and ignore me for a couple of days? Like I give a shit."

Lily opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it instantly. "What did I do to you this time?"

"Let's think back to a couple of days ago," James stated, feigning thought. "I overheard a couple of Slytherins talking shit about muggle borns and saying that word that you know I absolutely can't stand. I completely disregard my wand and start pummeling the little shit you used to stick up for and a prissy red head, out of her immense gratitude, saw it fit to curse me. Story ring any bells?"

"You were going to seriously hurt him James," Lily said, pushing herself up on the edge to stop her suffocating in the mud. James leaned forward slightly; keen for a better view of her bare chest. Lily however, was careful not to expose herself.

James returned to their conversation in disappointment. "You should've let me hurt him."

"No I shouldn't of. You are Head Boy, you are supposed to be setting an example," Lily said firmly.

"Pfft, you're one to talk. Swimming naked in a pool of mud at 11 o'clock on a Thursday night," James said.

"This is all your fault," Lily muttered.

"Whatever Evans. I know you're not the perfect little angel you come across as," James said. "Behind that gorgeous, innocent little exterior is a naughty young woman who likes to indulge in activities that completely oppose her straight laced façade."

"What the hell are you on about James?" Lily asked menacingly. "Tonight was a mistake, not an indulgence."

"I'm not only referring to tonight," James said. "I heard you had a lot of fun at that Ravenclaw party a couple of months ago, with what's his name… Chris Davies?"

Lily looked livid. "Don't talk to me about that."

"Oh I get it," James nodded in comprehension. "Didn't want news to get out, but unfortunately Lily, if you wanted discretion, you picked the wrong guy for it. He couldn't wait to go around boasting how he had slept with one of the hottest chicks in the school, especially the unattainable Miss Evans."

Lily shook her head in disgust. "I was really, _really_ drunk that night."

"Mm, you must've been. Why else would you fuck a guy like him, when you could've been fucking a guy like me? You know I was actually trying to look after you at that party, yeah; you pushed me away as usual. So instead I ended up pissing off any guys that came along looking to take advantage of you. Unfortunately I must've missed Chris that night. But I got him back for it in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how he had that Quidditch accident last match, where he ran into the goal posts?" James said. "Well, turns out he really isn't as stupid as he looks. That was my doing. A confundus charm."

"Potter," Lily groaned. "That night was as much my fault as it was his. Besides I don't _need_ you hurting people on my account. I don't need your help, at all. I can handle myself!"

"Yeah you proved it at that party," James said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Potter, I made a mistake and you don't even realize how much I regret it," Lily said. "But you keep bringing it up. And its not like you can judge me. You, Hogwarts' biggest playboy, slept with about ninety percent of the schools' female population, excluding fourth year and below and a select few who actually have sense."

James face contorted with anger. He drew his wand. Lily for a minute looked nervous, wondering if he was going to hex her, but the young man merely flicked his wand to turn off the mud emitting taps.

"Since you don't need my help Evans," James said, his voice cool and calm, despite his expression. "I'm sure you can get dressed and clean up the mud, unless you want-"

"I'll be fine Potter." Lily said firmly.

"I'll be waiting outside with my cloak," James murmured.

"Go back to the dorm Potter," Lily said.

"You'll get caught if you don't come under the cloak," James said firmly.

Just as Lily was about to object, James closed the bathroom door. Lily swore under her breath and pushed herself from the muck. She then rapidly grabbed her wand and chanted _Scourgify_, which instantly cleared up the pool. She then repeated the incantation on herself, removing all excess mud, but still leaving traces of dirt on her skin and hair. She would have no choice but to use the bathroom in Gryffidor tower in the morning. She then hurriedly donned her uniform and exited the bathroom.

James instantly jerked her beneath the cloak. Lily growled and removed her hand from his grasp. "I could've done that myself Potter."

"Just making sure you're safe princess," James said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

The two gradually made their way through the corridors to the heads dorm adjacent to the fat lady's portrait. Lily felt quite uncomfortable being in such close proximity to the Head Boy. James, on the contrary, relished it.

"How the hell did you know I was in the bathroom anyway?" Lily asked.

"Well after patrols I was slowly strolling back to the common room when I saw you rushing in the direction of the Prefect's bathroom. You're pretty sneaky Evans, I've got to hand it to you," James smirked. "Anyway, I quickly went to the Head Dorm, got my cloak and decided to see what you were up to. And of course I thought the mud would be a perfect little punishment for not letting me throttle the Slytherin pricks."

"I thought you had matured since you became Head Boy," Lily murmured. "And would start treating people with a little bit of respect, and be a little nicer to me."

"Oh yes, because the Slytherins are ever so polite," James chanted sarcastically.

"You're just as bad as them Potter," Lily said angrily. "Sometimes even worse."

"Don't you dare compare me to them!" James said with aggression, and grabbed Lily by the left wrist.

Lily in response jerked around, and her small fist collided with James' face with surprising force. He stumbled slightly, and clutched his cheek with his hand. Lily then threw the cloak off and sprinted the remainder of the corridor, entered through the fat lady's portrait and rushed up the stairs into the Head Boy and Girl's dorms (opposite to the rest of Gryffindors' dormitories). James entered soon after, looking infuriated. Lily completely ignored him as she made her way to her bedroom, from the relatively spacious living room.

"What no good night?" James called. "No sorry for punching me? No thank you for preventing you from getting caught."

"Go to hell James. All you did tonight was completely humiliate me as usual, and cover me in dirt," Lily said irritably.

"Yet you look as attractive as usual," James sniggered.

"You know what Potter?" Lily retorted. "Just because I'm not a pretentious, arrogant, conceited son of a bitch like yourself, doesn't mean I won't fight back to the people who deserve it."

"Yeah, and the lump on the side of my face proves that. But if you ask me, the Slytherins deserved it way more."

"No, I think you deserved everything you just got, and more," Lily said.

"What about all that bullshit about being the mature one in the situation and ignoring it all?" James teased.

"It's a little hard when I get drenched in mud Potter," Lily replied. "What the Slytherins say are just words, and unlike you I can control my temper. But you always manage to find ways to cross the line."

"And some how you manage to find ways to piss me off Evans," James said. "Unless you want to resolve this whole conflict we having going on right now. I can think of a perfect way to do that, my bedroom's free-" But James' sentence was intercepted by the slam of Lily's bedroom door.

That night, as Lily lay awake in frustration, she thought of ways in which she could get back at James for the way he acted towards her. She hated his arrogant, pompous attitude, and thrived to deflate his overlarge ego. The fact that she had hit him meant nothing. He was completely unfazed by physical injury, and it was certainly no stranger to him. No, what she needed to bruise and batter was not his body, rather his pride … she'd just have to plan how.

* * *

><p>That Friday's breakfast brought even more irritation for Lily. As she ate through her bowl of cereal James, who was only meters away, kept throwing her furtive looks and winking at her. She knew it was punishment for her hitting him and her 'ungrateful' behavior. Lily tore her beautiful eyes off the smug bastard who was causing her so much annoyance, and instead turned toward her best friend Alison Clearwater.<p>

"I can't stand him much longer Alison," Lily said through gritted teeth. "I thought he would've changed since becoming Head Boy, but I honestly think he's gotten worse."

"Well do something about it then Lily," Alice said with exasperation, tired of her friend's constant suffering. "Don't stand for anymore of his shit or he'll just keep walking all over you."

"I try to, but nothing I do seems to work," Lily replied.

Lily's other friend, a blonde girl going by the name of Emma, pitched into the conversation. "I'm so sick of seeing you so angry all the time. Why don't you just find out what his weaknesses are and use them? Better yet, find out what makes him feel the most powerful, lure him into a false sense of security, and BAM! Humiliate the dirt bag."

"I don't know any of his weaknesses," Lily sighed. "And he feels powerful everywhere he goes. Everyone finds him so intimidating."

"Yeah but c'mon, he's got to have something that makes him feel really dominant," Alison said.

"I dunno, he's a pretty good chaser," Lily murmured. "Maybe I could cause a little Quidditch accident."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Emma hissed. "Totally humiliate him in front of everyone! Make him lose his title as Quidditch champion or God of Quidditch or whatever they call him these days."

Lily smiled. "That could work. But the next match isn't for another month! And he could humiliate me _a lot _morein that time frame."

"Well, what else could you use against him?" Emma inquired.

As James glanced over at the spot where James and his friends were sitting, she saw a couple of Ravenclaw girls prance over and lodge themselves in the seats between the Marauders and begin exchanging flirtations with them.

"Well he does have girls practically ripping their panties off at his feet every five seconds," Lily murmured. "Maybe I could do something to make him less popular with the ladies."

"Castrate him?" Alison suggested.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll go in another direction," Lily murmured.

"You know you could somehow hurt his pride in the bedroom," Emma suggested. "Like muck around with him and make him feel… inadequate."

"What? Sleep with him?" Lily asked.

"Not exactly," Emma replied. At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by the signal for first lesson. Lily was left to ponder ways to get back at James. Normally, she was not a vengeful person, but James needed to be given taste of his own medicine by somebody. No one ever stood up for their own rights when he was around, and the teachers thought of him as nothing short of a model student. It frustrated her so much that he got everything he wanted, when in truth, he deserved severe punishment.

The whole day was devoted to devising the perfect plan for retribution. Lily knew exactly what she wanted to achieve, she just hadn't formulated how. Eventually she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to get down and dirty to truly hurt his pride.

* * *

><p>Potions lessons that afternoon gave Lily the perfect opportunity to initiate the plan. James, in the row right in front of her, received a gentle tap on the shoulder, and turned around in interest. She then passed him the note with a small smirk.<p>

James turned back in his seat and unfolded the message. It read:

_Don't plan anything with the boys this weekend James._

_I'll be in your room at 8 pm, tomorrow._

_We are going to settle this thing between us once and for all._

_No foul play._

_Lily_

James stared at the note in confusion. End their little game? Then what would he have with her? Peace? What was the fun in that? Although, he thought to himself, might be interesting to see how this little confrontation turns out. James scribed at the bottom of the note: _See you soon then Evans_.

Lily smiled to herself nervously. Now the only problem was putting everything into effect.

* * *

><p>James discussed the mysterious note Lily had sent him with his fellow marauders in the dormitory that night. Remus, the less severe one in the group, seemed to think that Lily genuinely wanted to make peace with James. Peter thought James might finally be getting something he'd wanted from Lily for the previous four years. Sirius, who was his fellow prankster and partner in crime, found the whole thing very suspicious.<p>

"It seems to me like all she wants to do is settle things with you," Remus said. "Is it that hard to believe that she doesn't like the way you humiliate her?"

"Not at all," James said, folding his arms over his muscular chest. "But it's not as though I enjoy making her hate me. It's just I can't stand it when people cross me and she seems to be doing that a lot lately. It's not like she's as angelic as she looks."

"Exactly," Sirius nodded. "Which is why you should be on your guard. She's probably got something planned you know."

"Or you could use this time together to get what you've always wanted," Peter said suggestively. "To deflower the Lily."

"Well technically I can't deflower her since she's not a virgin," James stated with a touch of annoyance. "Anyway, forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do isn't my style. Now, charming her, is a different story."

"Lily is a tough one to crack," Remus said.

"I personally think you should be prepared for whatever she has in store," Sirius said.

"You know we could always try find out," Peter piped. "We could try listening to one of their conversations right now and find out if anything's going on."

"Great idea Peter. One minor drawback though," Sirius said. "There's about a two meter thick, rocky wall separating us. I doubt our hearing is that good."

"One of us could try flying around the side of the building," Peter suggested. "You have a broom James."

"That's actually a good idea Wormtail, especially for you. But it seems like too much effort to go to these lengths to eavesdrop," James said. "Especially since Lily is the last person to seek revenge. She's the exact opposite to me."

"Oh I dunno James," Sirius muttered darkly. "It's unlike Lily to want to meet up with you like this. I think you should be prepared, that's all I'm saying."

"You think I should nip around the side of the building on my broom just to try and find out about something that's got about a zero point one percent success rate?" James smirked. "Lily can't get revenge on me. I am the king of pranking and deceit. And if she really is trying to get even, she picked the wrong person to try it with."

"Well aren't you a teensy bit curious to find out if she's up to something?" Sirius urged.

James pondered his friend's words for a moment. "A little bit maybe. Fine open my trunk Wormtail."

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, who was closest, obliged and clicked open James' trunk. The Head Boy then extracted his broomstick and strode to the window, giving his friends a wink. James fiddled with the latch and opened the window, exposing himself to the cool wind. He then pushed himself through the frame, his 6'3 structure crumpled in the small space, and jumped out. After a few seconds of free falling, James swung onto his broom and flew into the night's sky. He maneuvered his broom to point towards the girl's dormitory window and hovered to a stop next to the windowpane, careful not to get caught.

James peeked inside the girl's dorm and to his disappointment saw no Lily. _She must've already went back to the Head's dormitory_, James thought. Thinking there'd be no point in eavesdropping now, James was about to fly back to the boy's dormitory and call it a night. Just as he was about to turn back to the boy's dormitory, Lily's friends changed the topic from Hogsmeade's new winter clothes to something much more interesting.

"So Lily's night tomorrow night should be pretty interesting," Emma sniggered. "I can't believe she's actually going to go through with this. She's too innocent."

"I dunno if it'll workout though," Alison said doubtfully. "I mean how is she going to get James tied down to the bed. I always heard that James is the more dominant one in the bedroom."

Emma shrugged. "Well she'll tell us how it pans out. Lily is pretty controlling herself you know. She'll find a way."

"Well hopefully it works," Alison replied. "James deserves to get a taste of his own medicine. He thinks he's a bit too larger than life I'm afraid."

James had heard enough to satisfy his curiosity. He tore his concentration away from the girl's conversation and flew back through the window into his friend's dorm.

"So, what did you find out?" Remus asked instantly.

"Turns out pretty Lily has got something planned," James smirked. "And it involves tying me to the bed and 'giving me a taste of my own medicine'"

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," Peter piped up.

"Please Peter it doesn't matter how bad it sounds the fact of the matter is that she's trying to cross _the_ James Potter," Sirius said. "And no one does that. What are you going to have planned to counter her little 'prank'?"

James smiled. "I'm sure I'll figure something out. It doesn't sound like it'll be too hard. I'm going to have to show Lily that if you mess with the bull, you'll get the horns."

"Well since she's tying you up I have the perfect little instrument you can use to get out your bonds and give our Head Girl the punishment she deserves," Sirius said coolly.

James smirked.

"I do hope you realize that you are going to humiliate a nice girl and a girl who you supposedly have 'feelings for' James," Remus said seriously. "I like Lily, I consider her a good friend of mine and will have no part in anymore pranks against her."

"Well that's fine Remus, but this will be the last little prank I do to Lily, just to teach her a little lesson," James murmured. "Like Sirius said _no one_ crosses the James Potter."

"Be careful what you do to her James," Remus said warningly. "You could lose any chance of friendship with her."

"Well considering friendship isn't what I want with her," James smirked. "That isn't a huge loss. Look just relax Remus, I might even let her off the hook, depending on how much she begs me."

"Prick," Remus muttered under his breath, as Sirius and Peter clapped their friend on the back with approval.

* * *

><p>James laid spread out on his bed with his hands rested behind his head, his arm muscles emphasized by his positioning. He felt confident and excited for Lily's arrival. So far she was a minute late. James wasn't going to let the hot little vixen get the better of him. James Potter always called the shots and demanded a certain amount of respect from everyone including the beautiful head girl. He didn't need a specific action plan; he could just make it up on his own.<p>

After a few more minutes of impatience there was a knock on his bedroom door and James gave a cocky grin. "Let the games begin."

James opened the wooden door and his jaw instantly dropped. In front of him was the gorgeous Lily Evans; though completely different to the way she usually presented herself. She gave an appreciative smirk, as he looked her up and down. Her silky dark red locks framed her face with loose curls and complimented her facial features. The stunner's emerald green orbs were emphasized, as their large almond shape had been outlined with a light coat of mascara. Her alluring pink lips were glossy and looked beautiful teamed with her milky complexion.

Lily's rounded breasts escaped the neckline of her deep blue singlet, which accentuated her small waist and appealing curves. The plain black skirt did nothing to hide her long, slender legs, which led to black stilettos strapped to her dainty feet. James, however awestruck he may have been, looked calm and professional as though this was strictly business.

"Dressed up are we Lily? You'd think we were going on a date," James said coolly, he then noticed the duffle bad she had brought with her. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see," Lily said mysteriously, with her husky little voice. She then walked across the threshold, her hips swaying from side to side.

James shut the door and asked, "So why did you arrange this little meeting pretty Lily?"

"I decided it was time to sort this all out," Lily shrugged. "To make a truce, even though I have done absolutely nothing to you."

"So we shake hands? Make an agreement to leave each other alone?" James asked. "What's the fun in that?"

"Ah, I thought shaking hands in agreement might not be your style," Lily smiled. "But luckily I did come with an alternate plan."

Lily slowly strode forward, an innocent look planted on her face as she approached James. About thirty centimeters from James' face she parted her lips slightly and hovered for a few moments near his awaiting mouth; its ragged breath escaping from pleasant shock. James, with his lack of self-control, tried to close the space between their lips, but Lily quickly put her mouth to his ear lobe, nibbling it lightly. James grunted in response.

"I want to do things to you James," Lily whispered, her cool breath fluttering against James' ear. "Then you can leave me alone. I want you to fuck me senseless so you'll leave me forever like any other girl who's tried to please you. Now lie down on the bed!"

Lily forcefully pushed James in the chest and he fell backwards onto the four-poster. James, although he shouldn't, was thoroughly enjoying Lily's naughty and extremely convincing act. He had never heard the beauty speak like that and was completely aroused. The Head Girl then crawled onto James like a lioness and straddled his stomach, looking down at him with a smoldering look.

"You want me James," Lily said matter-of-factly. "You have always wanted me, but I never gave you what you wanted and it killed you. So you acted against me. But now I can't deny your charms any longer. I want you. But I want complete and utter control. I want to tie you up."

"Tie me up aye?" James said with feigned shock. "Well then go for it!"

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise, briefly letting go of her act. "Y-you'll actually let me?"

"Definitely," James smirked.

"Okay!" Lily said enthusiastically, like a young child in a candy store. She left an unashamedly erect James on his bed and rushed to her bag. She then retrieved an old, thin rope and crawled back on top of James and grabbed his wrists.

"Kinky," James winked.

"Just showing a different side of me," Lily smirked, making sure the knots were secure enough so James could not get free. "Now James I'm going to show you another side to my personality."

"And what is that?"

"My inner you, Potter," Lily sniggered triumphantly, once again crawling from the bed and walking with her back to James toward her duffle bag.

"How does it feel Potter lying there in that vulnerable position?" Lily called over her shoulder. "Knowing I'm in complete control. Must be pretty emasculating for you."

"Not really no," James said sarcastically, reaching under his pillow and obtaining a multi-functional knife.

"Well that will soon change," Lily smirked, as she grabbed a camera out of her bag. "I'm about to take some very compromising pictures of you Potter. Feels good being the bigger 'man' in this situation. Now come to daddy."

Lily turned around with the camera only to find her path blocked by a broad chest covered by a taut black t-shirt. An arrogant James snatched the camera off Lily, who gave a sharp gasp.

"So let me ask you Lily," James sniggered. "Who's whose daddy now?"

James threw the camera aside, then swiftly snaked his strong arms around Lily's petite waist, and crushed her body against his. She gasped as he stumbled forward, the back of her thighs colliding forcefully with his wooden set of drawers. She let out a whimper of pain. James, in response, lifted her up and placed so she was sitting on the smooth surface.

"What the fuck James?" Lily squealed in her husky tone. "Get off me!"

Lily, who was still compressed against James' sculptured torso, attempted to slap him across the face. He merely grabbed her fist and trapped it against the stonewall above her silky auburn locks. Lily tried to pry her hand free with her other one, only to find it succumb to the same fate. Lily struggled, but James' grip was relentless. He observed the gorgeous Head Girl with relish. This was a completely new image for James; the straight-laced, always-in-control Lily Evans, looking completely helpless and vulnerable.

"So how does it feel Evans?" James asked with amusement. "To be sitting here in such a defenseless position after it was you who was meant to be pranking me?"

His hazel eyes strayed down to the young woman's ample cleavage, spilling from the top of her blue top, then further down to her flat stomach. He felt the fabric of his track pants tauten against his growing member.

"Potter, you are such an arrogant prick, thinking you're a god just because you can intimidate a few weak students, pull pranks and play Quidditch," Lily said nastily. "But to me you'll always be that scrawny, weedy mop haired little boy I hated in first year."

"Well, I'd like to say the same for you Evans, but unfortunately I can't imagine you as the flat-chested, uptight little bitch that I used to hate up until fourth year, when I look at the gorgeous young woman in front of me," James smirked. He then pulled one her hands from the wall and pressed it against his clothed crotch.

"Now am I still a little boy to you Evans?" James sneered; he then pulled her delicate hand away.

"Well you're certainly little at the very least," Lily lied mockingly, wanting to sting him after his contemptuous behavior.

James grunted with impatience, pulling her from the wall, grabbing her calves and forcefully placing them around his waist. He then cupped her ass with one of his hands and carried her to the bed. He quickly crashed down onto the crimson blanket with her underneath him, though was careful not to crush the beauty.

"Why are you doing this James?" Lily breathed, still trying to push him off her. "I know you're angry about what I was planning to do, but think of all the times you have humiliated me. Even you have to agree you deserve a little public humiliation."

"Lily," James whispered gently, brushing a stray strand of hair from her pretty face. "You, as good as anyone else, should know that I don't like to be crossed."

"Okay, James I am literally begging you, not to pull another prank on me," Lily murmured. "All I wanted to do was to make it all end, so please? Please?"

James looked into an emerald orbs with a mixture of lust and frustration. She was literally pleading for him to stop treating her the way he did. But he couldn't help it. If he couldn't prank her, then how the hell was he supposed to find ways to communicate with her?

"Why should I let you off so easily when you just played that dirty little trick on me?" James asked, his anger being replaced by amusement.

"Because I said sorry," Lily stated.

James smirked. "You know you really are very beautiful, Evans." He murmured genuinely.

"You're just saying that so I will sleep with you," Lily sniggered.

"Was that a smile?" James mocked. "You know what Evans. If you want me to stop, then I'll stop."

"I want you to stop," Lily said firmly.

"Are you sure?" James asked, pressing his clothed manhood against her crotch. Lily let out another gasp, but this was not from shock or fear, no, it was from pleasure.

"Sounds more like you want me Evans," James smirked with satisfaction, sliding his fingers up her skirt and brushing her panties. Moisture was pooling there. "Feels like it too."

"I said stop," Lily said hesitantly, becoming aroused against her will.

"I'll stop when you mean it," James whispered into her ear. "And I don't think you do mean it. And the reason I've put so much effort into pranking you is I think I'm in love with you."

Lily stared at the Head Boy for a second. "Is that the line you give all girls to sleep with you?"

"Not at all. Love is a strong term, and I far from love all those girls I've slept with," James muttered. "They were only distractions from you. Now do you want me to stop rubbing you my love?"

"You don't love me," Lily gasped, trying to sound defiant. "If you truly loved someone you would never want to hurt them. And James you have humiliated me, and stolen any dignity I gained from becoming Head Girl. So stop touching me."

"Oh your tired of the rubbing are you?" James smirked. "Well I'll try something else."

James slid down her body with a cheeky grin on his face. Lily looked down, curiosity overcoming her desire to escape the situation. He pushed the hem of her black skirt up and pulled her lacy pale pink panties to the side, revealing her moist centre. Lily gasped at his next move.

"Gorgeous Evans," James muttered, as he lowered his mouth to her core. He then flicked his tongue over her clit, causing her to moan with pleasure and grasp the surrounding sheets for support. He worked the little nub, tracing circles around it, as Lily bucked her hips. She shivered and grasped the sheets around her for support

"Oh my god James what are you doing?" Lily gasped. James licked her small folds in response, moistening them even more and causing Lily to writhe and squirm with ecstasy. He proceeded to lick up and down, until Lily was short of breath from moaning.

"Just a little taste of what punishment you should receive," James said, pushing her panties back in place.

"Please James, please don't do this," Lily begged.

"Do what Lily?" James asked with feigned obliviousness.

"Make me want you," Lily answered with a whisper.

James pushed himself forward so his face was level with hers. "Aw, do you want me Evans?"

"No!" Lily said stubbornly. "What I want is for you to stop and leave me alone. And also cut the bullshit about you loving me, how dare you try to trick me. You really think I'm that stupid."

"On the contrary I don't think you are stupid at all!" James said with frustration. "What I find stupid is the fact that I can tell you have feelings back and you always deny it!"

"_Feelings for you_! How the fuck can I have feelings for someone who humiliates me and won't leave me alone and give me space when I need it!" Lily yelled, pushing James from his position on top of her and jumping off the bed. "How dare you accuse me of being as pathetic as falling for you, someone who distracts me from my studies, who makes me the entertainment for young kids all around Hogwarts and for believing that I would fall for a stupid lie like you love me!"

"Now Evans just because I have a different way of expressing myself doesn't mean I don't love you!" James said angrily. "You would never give me the time of day if I didn't prank you! I just wanted you to notice me, and talk to me, and I didn't care if you were a bitch as long as you were close to me!"

"So you humiliated me?" Lily yelled. "I don't know what kind of fucked up universe you live in Potter, but where I come from when people love somebody they try to build trust and friendship. Ever heard of a friendly conversation James?"

"Admit it Lily, even those times I did try to talk to you, you blew me off because you assumed I just wanted to ask you out or something!" James roared back. "Just face it Evans if you had of "given me a chance" I wouldn't of had to resort to such means to get you to notice me."

"Well maybe I didn't want to did I!" Lily said stubbornly.

"You're the one who always tells people to give others chances no matter what!" James said aggressively. "So practice what you preach sweetheart."

"You never gave me reason too!" Lily rasped. "Look James there's no use crying over spilt milk. We are talking about the here and now. I think the best thing to do would be to stay away from each other!"

"Why are you so scared to just hang out with me?" James asked in irritation. "I know you want me from when you tried to prank me. Nobody is that convincing!"

"I'm just a good actress," Lily said stubbornly.

"Okay I love you Evans, that's my final word, but answer me this," James said. "Why are you so scared to just be near me, even in civil situations?"

Lily pondered the question for a moment, trying to maintain her temper then answered quietly, "Because I know you hurt people, and I don't want to be one of those people."

"Could you have feelings for me?" James asked. "Or better yet, _do_ you have feelings for me?"

Lily opened her mouth and closed it once more. "I can't James. You don't deserve to be happy with anybody."

"Fuck you Evans!" James yelled, completely stung by her words. "How dare you fucking say that when I have just been honest with my feelings for the first time in my life and had my heart broken again by the same girl, who for some reason I can't stay away from even though she's such a fucking bitch!"

"Well if I'm such a fucking bitch then it should be easy to stay away from me!" Lily yelled with anger.

James stalked forward. "I think it's time for you to shut up Evans. Just coz you're too stubborn to admit it doesn't mean I can't tell the obvious. Little bitch."

"Excuse me?" Lily said, evidently offended. "Why don't you go fuck yourself James?"

"Why when I have you here Lily," James muttered. "Is that shirt expensive?"

"W-what?" Lily asked in confusion. "Not really, no."

With those words James grabbed the hem that was taught against the beauty's breasts and tore it away. Lily screamed with indignation.

"James what did you do?"

"Proving you have feelings for me!" James snapped.

James wrapped his chiseled arms around Lily's petite waist, and crushed her against him once more, her supple breasts pushed against his chest. He then brought his lips crashing down to hers, tasting the soft lips he had longed for ever since fifth year. To his immense surprise and gratitude, Lily lips moved in sync with his and gently sucked his bottom lip. The kiss became more intense and passionate, as Lily had to arch her back as James towered over her supporting the gorgeous young woman in his strong arms. His tongue darted from his mouth and skimmed along the parting of her lips. She opened her mouth and welcomed him, as he explored every crevice of her mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers and one thought crossed her mind above all others: _He's an amazing kisser_.

The Head boy and girl broke apart, gasping for air, James still cradling the beauty.

"I dunno why I did that," Lily whispered, slightly dazed.

"Because you have feelings for me," James murmured. "Or maybe because you realize my feelings for you are genuine."

"I don't want to give in to you James," Lily muttered. "I'm not weak like the other girls."

Her stunning emerald eyes pierced James' hazel ones, trying to find truth and reason. "I don't think your weak at all Evans. I just want you so bad. Those other girls, I don't give a shit about. I have never wanted to throttle someone while at the same time wanting to be with them like I do with you. I fucking hate you so much but at the same time I can't keep away from you. I never want to hurt you; I just want to have you there. I want you to be mine, no one else's. And yes I act stupidly but I'm not good at this shit, I'm terrible."

Lily looked into James' eyes. "Well James, you really want me?"

"Oh god yes," James muttered.

"You love me?"

"Yes!"

"Then I have one question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Lily asked.

"Of course, I'd be crazy not to," James replied.

In reaction to these words Lily reached up and tugged at James' shirt. James surprised but catching on, lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his sculpted torso that resulted from his Quidditch training. Lily then shimmied her skirt down her legs in a cheeky manner. She was about to unhook her bra when James grabbed her arms.

"Oh no Lily," James muttered. "That's my job. But … are you sure you want this to go any further?"

"No, but we will find out." Lily shrugged simply, before kissing James tenderly on the lips.

James as a result backed Lily to the bed and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. Lily peeled the straps from her arms and exposed herself to James. He marveled at her rounded breasts as he lowered his lips once again to hers. An aroused James then trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling and sucking as he went, sending shivers down her spine. Lily tilted her head back in response and tangled her hands into his thick raven hair. He made his way down to her chest, kissing around the area then tracing circles around her left nipple with his tongue. Lily moaned huskily, as James continued his treatment on her stiff nipple and moved on to the other.

The Head Boy pulled the young woman onto him so she was straddling his lap. He tugged her closer and began kissing her breasts; sucking so hard he left a bruise.

"You are so beautiful Evans," James said gruffly.

"Didn't know you were such a softy Potter," Lily giggled.

"Are you making fun of me?" James asked seriously. "Coz I hate smart asses."

"Excu-"

Lily had barely started to sound affronted when James pushed her off him and pinned her to the bed. He pressed his clothed cock against the thin material of her panties. Lily shuddered as her desire for him increased. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

"Lily," James murmured, planting a kiss on her lips once again. "Before we go through with this. Are you going to act like you hate me still from now on or is there going to actually be something between us?"

"Depends how good you are at this," Lily mocked.

"Cheeky bitch," James smirked. "Well I'll just have to prove to you how legendary I am then."

"I guess so," Lily said.

With these words James pinched the side of the beauty's under garments and slid the lace down her legs. He glanced at her wet pussy for a moment before giving it a gentle kiss. Lily shivered in response as James moved up her body so he was level with her face.

"I think your wearing too many clothes to prove how legendary you are," Lily smirked.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that," James replied, removing his boxers that were restraining his painfully hard dick.

Lily eyes widened, as she finally witnessed first hand why James was so popular with females.

Lily battered her eyes up at the standing young man, as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock. James was so turned on, and frustrated by her teasing that he grabbed her head and guided her mouth around his manhood. Lily smirked, and grazed her teeth on his shaft as punishment for forcing her. He grunted with pain, but before he could get angry Lily began sucking on the tip of his member, while stroking its length. James through his head back and groaned, trying to force himself further into her warm mouth.

Faster and faster the naughty Head Girl pumped his cock, until he was on the verge of climaxing. "Fuck stop Lily!"

James grabbed Lily's shoulders and placed her back on the bed. He then push her down onto the mattress.

James collapsed on top of her and captured her lips in a steamy kiss.

James slid his member into her tight opening, causing her to moan in pain. "Fuck James!"

"You okay Evans?" James gasped as he felt his cock stretching the young woman's opening.

"I'm fine, It's just been a little while," Lily winced. "Just keep going."

After a few more thrusts, Lily's groans of pain turned into expressions of pleasure, as her centre became increasingly wet. James shaft slid in and out of her, as he pounded the Head Girl over and over again.

Lily wrapped her legs around James' waist and forced him deeper inside her, bringing her close to climax. A warm sensation began to fill her stomach, and her pussy contracted around James cock. Lily moaned James' name and shivered as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

James kept thrusting as Lily fell limp from exhaustion, and felt himself on the verge of exploding. Finally after a few more passionate kisses, he finished inside her. He then collapsed on top of her panting and sweating uncontrollably, remaining inside of her for a few moments.

"That was amazing Lily," James panted.

All Lily could do was murmur her ascent. James rolled off of her and onto his side, pulling a strand of hair from her sweat-drenched face.

"Now you have to say what you feel Lily," James said. "Do you love me."

"James …" Lily breathed. "Y-yes … yes I do love you … do you still love me?"

"Yes Lily I love you," James smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. And with that James pulled Lily into his strong arms, and she soon fell asleep, unable to contain the tiredness she felt from the experience. Plus she knew she had a big morning ahead of her.

* * *

><p>James awoke the next day with a large yawn, and went to rub his tired, itchy eyes, before he realized something was wrong. His strong arms were tied up once again to the head board with rope and completely incapacitated.<p>

"What the f-"

"Morning darling," Lily murmured with evident amusement. James looked up (still completely naked), to find Lily sitting on his desk. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Lily … why am I tied up?"

"Oh I dunno … I just saw your slumber as a great opportunity to continue my little prank," Lily shrugged, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"But – what? Lily? What about last night, we had sex, we slept together," James muttered. "You admitted you loved me. I thought the pranks were over."

"Yes, I said I love you and I meant it, and I know now that you meant it," Lily said genuinely. "Doesn't mean you don't deserve a taste of your own medicine."

"What! So what are you going to do?" James asked.

"Oh I've already done it," Lily said lifting up her magical camera. "While you were asleep."

"Please Lily all taking pictures of me naked is going to do it show everyone how big I am," James sniggered.

"Well … not exactly," Lily said pointedly.

James looked down at where she was staring (his member). He looked down and yet out an angry cry. Lily had shrunk his dick to miniscule sizing.

"EVANS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Relax James the spell only lasts a couple of hours," Lily laughed. "These pictures however are going to be forever. Serves you right for pranking _the _Lily Evans."

"Lily I'm going to fucking kill you!" James screamed.

"You'll have to catch me first," Lily said, jumping from the desk. "But good luck getting out of those binds."

Lily flashed the knife that Sirius lent to him in front of his face and tossed it aside. She then blew him a kiss.

"See you later James," Lily winked, then blew her love a kiss. "I love you."

James called out to Lily's retreating back in futile, causing the Head Girl to smirk. James' anger and frustration managed to sever the binds finally after five minutes, and so the chase began.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review =)<em>


End file.
